bad_girls_club_fan_tasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Rivals
'Bad Girls All-Star Battle:' Rivals Bad Girls All-Star Battle Rivals is the third season of Oxygen's T.V series. It was filmed in Costa Rica and It premiered on November 20, 2013 with Ray J as the host. 'Format' This season of Bad Girls All-Star Battle featured a brand new format, consisting of 20 same-gender teams. Each team will consist of players who will be paired with their "worst enemies" whom they have engaged in bitter feuds, fights and rivalries with in previous Bad Girls Club and All-Star Battle seasons. Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round called "The Jungle." The winning team wins immunity from the Jungle, while the team that finishes last is automatically sent to the Jungle. A public vote is cast to determine which team will face the last-place finisher in the Jungle. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $300,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six teams will compete in the final challenge. The first place team win $100,000 apiece, second-place wins $50,000 and the third-place finisher go home empty-handed. 'Teams' 'Rivalry Background' *''Nany & Sophia: The bad blood between the two dates back to their original season together on Bad Girls Club: Miami, with Nany becoming confrontational toward Sophia numerous times. Tension between them never got physical until Nany's last day where Sophia decided to jump in a fight between Olivia and her, the beef continued to the reunion where Nany attacked Sophia multiple times. *Jasmine & Tiana: At the beginning of Tiana's stay in the Bad Girls Club: Atlanta house she was friendly towards Jasmine but Jazzy wasted no time to turn against her by allying with Theresa and Jonna. The group bullied Tiana physically and mentally but Tia got her revenge against Jasmine at the reunion. *Layla & La'Quisha: The two never like each other at they're season, Bad Girls Club: Hollywood Layla felt that La'Quisha didn't deserve to be in the house so she decided to sabotage her and call her different names, they're rivalry grew bigger and bigger until it exploded with Quisha beating up her enemy (Layla). The two girls met again at the Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Mexico house and things they're didn't go well neither; where La'Quisha almost fought Layla at the elimination ceremony but she promised revenge. At the reunion, security didn't let La'Quisha enter the stage due to being afraid for her attacking Layla. *Sienna & Karine: The beef between the two started over a drink back at Bad Girls Club: Las Vegas when Karine threw a drink at Sienna to crawl under her skin, tension grew bigger and bigger between the two until it got physical when Mimi (Sienna's during that time friend) called Karine a follower which made Sienna defend her friend and fight her, and things led up for Karine to go home later in the season but they squashed they're beef at the reunion only for it to be brought back on Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Europe and made them get physical again. *Mundane & Vera: During they're season of Bad Girls Club, Vera instigated arguments between Mundane and Nany to fights so karma a.k.a Mundane came back for her at the reunion. *Anastasia & Marie: The two girls were best friends during Bad Girls Club Hollywood but Marie's homesick lead for her being in love with Anna so while Anastasia was hooking up with other guys Marie felt jealous and arguments between them lead for they're friendship's end but Marie wasn't over it and needed to explode so she did and fought Anna in her last day. At the reunion Marie still felt that Anna wanted a reason to dislike her and they got in a scuffle so they both decided that they aren't meant for each other. *Lolly & Jade: Jade was manipulated by Lolly in Bad Girls Club: New York, when Jade found out Lolly ruined her bed, clothes and trashed her room but Jade seeks revenge and locked Lolly out one night only to be escalated to a huge brawl between the two then Jade re-attacked Lolly at the reunion. *Amaya & Arielle: The Bad blood between the two started over Arielle not wanting to go out with the girls but it quickly escalated to a serious problem when Amaya talked about her Arielle's dead aunt and they're beef went way personal when Amaya ruined Arielle's special made eye contacts but she sworn revenge only to beat her up on the last day and have an altercation with her at the reunion. *Kara & Carley: Tension between the two started in the first night of they're stay in the Bad Girls Club Hollywood house due to Carley "embarrassing" Kara in the club by throwing up, and Kara felt a way when Carley threw up in her room so she burned her weave that Carley fought Maxina for the next day, at the reunion Carley found out who did it and attacked Kara but the beef didn't end, yet it continued to the Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Mexico house and had a yelling match and fought at the reunion. *Mimi & Nadia: ''The Bad blood between the two started back in they're original season (Bad Girls Club Las Vegas) whee both Mimi and Nadia came to their friend defense (Sienna and Karine) leading for Nadia mushing Mimi, argument after argument after argument led up to they're big fight which made Nadia pack up to go home, at the reunion as expected Nadia comes for revenge but a fed up Mimi just exploded on her ending they're unresolved beef. 'Game Summary' 'Gameplay' Battle Games: *'High Bound: '''Bad Girls run and jump off a platform that is suspended 130 feet above a waterfall. Players have to hold their partner's hands, then run together, and jump off the platform before a white line and clear as many hash marks as possible. A team is disqualified if one or both players step on the white line that is located inches from the end of the platform. The team that clears the most hash marks in the shortest amount of time wins. *'Swing By: Teams have to make it from one end of a platform to another that is suspended 30 feet above the water. The platform contains 5 beams. Players use a metal hook, and have to hang it from rings suspended above them in order to swing from beam to beam. Teams are disqualified if one or both players fall into the water. The team that clears the most beams in the shortest time wins. *'Mind Over Splatter: '''Each team has to climb onto a rope ladder to a platform that is suspended 30 feet above water, then advance on a pair of 100-foot ropes over the water to a deck, and ring a bell. If a player falls into the water, that player can swim back to the starting line, however, a team is disqualified if they don't complete the challenge within a 10-minute time limit. The teams that make it to the deck and ring the bell in the fastest time wins. *'Sync or Swim: 'Teams start inside of a large container filled with 1,000 pounds of sand that is hanging from a platform. When players from each team begin shoveling out the sand, their container rises to a platform, where each player then has to jump to a zip line and ride it to the water, where the team that swims fastest to the finish line wins. *'Water Logged: 'Teams have to advance from one end of a platform to another that is suspended high above water. Each player has to swing on a series of logs that is hanging from the base of the platform. Each log is of a different length. A team is disqualified if one or both players falls into the water. The team that advances to the end of the platform in the fastest time wins. *'Frenemies: 'One partner is hanging from a platform suspended 30 feet above water, who had already been privately asked a series of questions about their partner prior to the start of the challenge. Ray J will then ask the other partners the same series of questions. If the answer is wrong, the team will be accessed one strike against them, and the teammate hanging from the platform will be dropped into the water on the second strike. The last player hanging wins the challenge for their team. *'Hammock Crawl: Teams have to move from one end of a platform to the other within a 15-minute time limit, only using hammocks that are hanging from the bottom of the platform. Teams are only allowed to touch two hammocks at any time, and must be in the same hammock before advancing to the next hammock. A team is disqualified if more than two hammocks are being touched at any time, or if one of both partners falls into the water. The team that makes it from one end of the platform to the other in the fastest time without disqualifying wins. *'I Got You: '''Teams have to pick up a weighted chest that is chained to a platform submerged 15 feet below water. Once a player swims down to pick up the chest, the chest cannot touch the platform, and their teammate can swim down to relieve their partner if she needs to take a breath above the water. If the chest drops down to the platform, or if the heads of both team members go above the water, the team's time is stopped. The two teams that hold the chest above the platform for the longest time without both players going above the water wins the challenge. *'Upside Downer: A rope platform is suspended from a structure high in the air, and teams have to swing upside down from ropes from one side of the platform to the other, and collect as many flags as possible within a 10-minute limit. A team is disqualified if they don't make it to the end of the platform within 10 minutes. The Team that collects the most flags in the fastest time wins. '''Jungle Games: *'Hands On: '''Each player starts on a platform, leaning into their own partner. When Ray J pulls a lever, the platforms will slowly separate until it becomes difficult to keep balance. The team that falls into a mud pit first loses. *'Door Jam: A wall is placed in between two teams. The wall has many doors that rotate to either side. Once the door is rotated to the "Rivals" logo, the door is claimed by that team at the end of the challenge. However, each team has the chance to turn the logo back to their side. The team with more doors with the "Rivals" logo facing them after five minutes wins. *'Unburied: '''One player is taken away and is locked in a coffin, buried under a pile of hay. The other partner must dig through the hay to find their partner, but they don't know which pile contains their partner. After they successfully get their partner out, they must solve a complicated brain-teaser puzzle. The first team to solve the puzzle will win the Jungle. *'Banded Together: 'Teams will be joined together by a rubber band rope at one pole, and the teams must work together and work their way to the pole on the opposite side of the field, and hold onto the pole for five seconds. The farther the teams get from one pole, the harder it will be to reach the pole. The team that reaches the other pole first and holds on for five seconds wins. *'X Knocks The Spot: 'Players stand on a platform, across from their partner, in the shape of an "X," and have to jump over and duck under swinging bars. A team loses if both partners fall off their individual platforms. *'Snapper: 'Played within a large circle, one player from each team has to swing and break a wooden stick at their opponent, while blindfolded. The blindfolded players will be wearing bells on their shoes and guided by their partners, who are standing outside of the circle. The team that breaks a stick on their opponent in two out of three heats wins the elimination. *'Blast Off: 'Players are attached to their partners, matched up two-on-two in football helmets and shoulder pads against their opponents in a circle, and have to tackle their opponent out of the circle. The first team to tackle their opponent out of the circle three times wins. *'Rail Slide: 'Players are hanging from a pipe 20 feet above the ground, and have to slide their pipe together from one side of an obstacle course to the other. The first team to slide their pipe to the end of the obstacle course wins. *'Breaking On Through: 'Two 3-story towers are placed in the center of the Jungle; one for each team. Each team has to open trap doors and "break through" each floor below using metal tools. Once a team has made it to ground level, each team has to "break through" a steel door, and ring a bell on the other side of the door. Each partner has to alternate breaking through each floor in order to avoid disqualification. The first team to properly break through each floor and ring a bell wins. 'Episodes